Underground utilities such as gas and water pipelines are dispersed in a variety of distribution patterns and grids with strategically located shutoff valves. These normally open valves can be closed to isolate designated sections of the pipe for repair, construction or testing. To obtain access to these valves, which are underground and positioned with corresponding utility pipeline, an access pipe is provided rising vertically from the vicinity of the valve to the surface of the ground. Thus, utilizing appropriate tools, authorized operators can gain access to the valves and open or close the valves as required.
To prevent unauthorized access to the valves, and to prevent such activities as vandalism, the access pipes are closed using a lockable lid that may be placed near the approximate ground surface level and locked in that position. The security lids may also provide protection to prevent debris and foreign material from entering the access pipe.